


Cherry Pie

by Kiraya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better when shared with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

The bell tinkled merrily as the door to the game shop opened.

"Hi, 'Jiisan. Is Yuugi home?"

"Oh, Jounouchi, good afternoon! Yes, he's in the kitchen."

The blond nodded a little, returning the old man's smile as he walked past colourful displays of Duel Monsters cards to the door in the back of the shop.

His mouth watered as he opened it and a tempting aroma leaked out. "Oi, Yuugi... what is that smell?" he asked, entering the room his best friend was in.

The smaller duelist swallowed the last bite of his snack, smiling up at him. "Mama made a cherry pie. Would you like a piece?"

Jounouchi cast a dubious eye at the pie dish. "Uh..."

"Oh..." Yuugi flushed lightly as he looked in the direction of the brown- eyed boy's gaze. Aside from some crumbs and a few stray smears of filling, the dish was empty. "Sorry, Jounouchi-kun. I guess I got a little carried away. It was so good..."

"It's all right," the blond replied, a thoughtful expression on his face. After a moment, he smiled. "Can I have a taste anyway?"

The other blinked his large violet eyes at him in bewilderment. "Huh?"

Jounouchi dipped his thumb into some of the filling still in the dish and took a hold of the spiky-haired boy's chin. With a little smirk on his face, he spread the gooey red confection over the other's lips.

Yuugi remained perfectly still as his best friend lowered his head, closing the gap between them to press their mouths softly together.

A little gasp escaped him as he unconsciously pressed closer, clutching the taller boy's arms as a warm wetness flicked lightly at his lips. He opened his mouth a little, tentatively pushing back against the other's tongue with his own, shivering at the strange yet pleasant feelings that rushed through him at this simple contact.

When they finally broke for air, he was panting lightly. "J-Jounouchi-kun..."

The corners of the other's mouth turned up a little. "Delicious," he purred.

Yuugi blushed.


End file.
